


Different Ways to Kiss Your Soulmate

by Olive_Kacey_Fairfox



Series: Roommates [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Clizzy - Freeform, Cute, F/F, M/M, Malec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jimon, tons of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Kacey_Fairfox/pseuds/Olive_Kacey_Fairfox
Summary: Isabelle has never noticed that their was so many ways to kiss the person you love, or at least she hadn't ever noticed them until she had been living with her big brother and his soulmate for a few months.Based off the Different Types of kisses Prompt





	Different Ways to Kiss Your Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> New Installment to the Roommate series! I love this idea of the kissing and I had to write something about it. Stay Perfect! Much Love!

Izzy never noticed, or at least she hadn’t noticed until she had been living with her big brother and his boyfriend for a couple of months. 

She never thought that there was so many different types of kisses, she figured they’d all been the same….until she had witnessed, what she had dubbed the distracting kiss. After that she couldn't stop herself from noticing the rest.

~~

In a tired daze she fumbled to fit her key into the apartment door and push it open, the loud shouts coming from the living room making her head pound ten times harder and she slammed the door closed behind her to get there attention, sadly, the three people sitting on the couch   
hadn’t even flinched and she only succeeded in making her head hurt more.

She stepped into the living room right as Magnus handed his control to Alec with a small pout, Alec was grinning and Clary was a laughing mess. Seeing the smiles on her family's face made her feel slightly better and when Clary saw her and opened her arms Isabelle hurried across the room and fell into her girlfriend's arms with a heavy sigh.

“What’s going on?” Izzy buried her nose in Clary’s shoulder and sprawled across the red heads lap, her feet in Alec’s lap. Clary pet her girlfriends hair back and pressed a soft kiss to her face “we’re having a call of duty challenge, the person to stay alive the longest wins. Magnus managed to beat me but only by a second and I only survived for like three minutes so Alec is most likely going to annihilate him.”

Izzy chuckled and kicked Alec’s leg in the process of shifting her body to see the flat screen but he didn’t notice, he was glued to the game, expertly killing anything that posed a threat to his winning the challenge. 

~~

“It’s been two minutes, if he stays alive for another,” Clary looked at her wristwatch, her nose scrunching adorably “minute and twenty seven seconds he beat us.” Isabelle chuckled and got to her feet, kicking a fallen couch pillow to the side and making her way to the kitchen for a bottled water.

She heard loud shouts coming from the living room as she pulled the fridge open, shaking her head and smiling fondly when she heard her girlfriend's voice drift through the apartment “SO CLOSE!!!”

~~

Stepping back into the living room she nearly choked at the scene, Magnus had maneuvered himself to Alec’s lap, straddling him and pressing kisses to every piece of skin he could get to. Alec was trying to keep his attention on the screen over Magnus’s shoulder but his fight was waning quickly, he shuddered and his grip on the controller loosened. 

“How is- this- fair-” Alec breathed, turning his head to press his nose to Magnus’s cheek before shaking himself out of his stupor and focusing on the screen again. “How is what fair?” Magnus feigned innocence and pressed his mouth to Alec’s shoulder “am I not allowed to kiss the man I’m in love with?” He asked mockingly and Alec took a sharp breath before tossing the control to Clary and setting his hands on Magnus’s hips to pull him closer “you just didn’t want to lose,” he closed his eyes and pressed his face into his boyfriend's shoulder “dirty-” His sentence was cut short when the controller started to vibrate and the screen flashed red with blood, the kill cam popped up and Clary and Magnus cheered. 

Isabelle burst out laughing and Alec rolled his eyes “that was totally cheating,” they stated in unison and Clary and Magnus gasped “lies! You’re my girlfriend! You’re suppose to be on my side!” Clary shouted dramatically and Magnus leaned forward to kiss Alec mumbling against his lips something Izzy was too far away to hear but something Clary was close enough to hear and when she gagged and shot up from the couch they burst into laughter. Izzy could guess what their topic of discussion was, especially when Alec stood from the couch, his hands on Magnus’s ass to hold him up and disappeared into their room with mumbled words and breathy laughs, only coming back for a second to place a hat on the doorknob.

~~

The next type of kiss was the goodbye kiss, a brief press of lips when one is running late. It was brief but so full of love. 

Izzy shuffled into the kitchen, the sun breaking in through the window and making her squint her eyes against it, Magnus was in this kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hands and still in his pajamas, he was leaning against the counter, his ankles crossed and a to go cup of coffee on the counter next to him. 

“Morning Isabelle,” he sighed and took a sip of coffee “Magnus,” Izzy yawned and drug her feet towards the coffee maker “where’s my brother?” Magnus smiled “getting ready for work, we overslept.” 

A second later Alec came into the kitchen, uniform on and hair a wreck “I’ve got to go,” he breathed, buttoning his shirt as he made his way towards Magnus who had set his coffee down on the counter and pushed himself to a standing position “someone kept me up all night,” Alec stated with a pointed look and a raised eyebrow at Magnus. Magnus chuckled “it’s not all on me, you didn’t complain.” Alec grinned and leaned forward right as Magnus stepped up to him, the to go cup of coffee in his hand. Their lips connected for less than a minute, a simple brush of lips and Magnus pressed the coffee into Alec’s hand. Alec hummed contently and pressed one more brief kiss to Magnus’s lips “I’ll see you tonight, behave yourself?” He teased, walking backwards towards the doorway. Magnus grinned “no promises, Love you.” Alec’s eyes shined with adoration “Love you too.” 

~~

She stepped into the apartment and instantly sniffed the air, the smell of something amazing hitting her nose and making her mouth water. She knew Clary wasn’t cooking, her girlfriend had picked up an extra shift at work and was running into over time. So her only other two options was Magnus and Alec. 

She stepped into the kitchen and instantly sunk down next to Jace and Simon at the kitchen counter, leaning over a little bit “how long have they been sucking faces?” 

Jace laughed and Simon slapped his arm with a fond smile “Not long,” Simon stated and then glanced towards the pair. Magnus was sitting on to counter and Alec was standing between his legs, his arms wrapped around Magnus’s waist. Magnus was leaning back slightly, his hands braced on the counter on both sides of him. 

“It’s sickening” Jace teased nudging Izzy with his foot and Simon slapped his arm again “It’s cute.” 

Magnus gently moved his hand to the back of Alec’s neck and slowly buried his hand in his hair, prompting Alec to smile giddily against his lips. The momentary smile broke the kiss they’d had going and in a hoarse voice Magnus whispered “kiss me,” his eyes still closed and his lips still on Alec’s, who instantly re initiated the kiss. 

A few moments later the lasagna in the oven burned and the fire alarm went off, prompting laughter from the trio at the table. Alec pulled away and hurried to get the pasta from the stove in mild concern. Magnus stayed in his spot on the counter, his lips pulled into a small smile and his eyes still closed in bliss.

~~

Izzy leaned to the side, the arm rest digging into her side almost painfully and Clary giggled and leaned closer to press a fleeting kiss to her lips “I love you Iz but unlike your brothers I want to watch the movie.” 

Izzy smiled fondly “movie theater dates are for make outs not actually watching the movie.” Izzy glanced at Jace and Simon behind them, surprised to see Jace refraining from complete make out, simply kissing Simon’s cheek and neck. It only took her a second to realize why, he was using the distraction method. Simon was straight faced, trying desperately to watch the movie but his hands shook with anticipation, he wanted to devour his boyfriend but he also wanted to watch the movie and Jace was trying to influence his discussion. 

She switched her gaze to Magnus and Alec, a few feet in front of them, foreheads resting together. Alec leaned forward and pressed a short kiss to Magnus’s lips before pulling back slightly. For a moment they locked eyes, taking brief seconds to look at the others lips before diving in for another kiss, this one more passionate. Magnus’s hands tangled in Alec’s hair and he tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Alec’s hands rested on Magnus’s hips, his fingers digging into flesh and pulling Magnus as close as possible the only space between then because of the arm rest.

Clary giggled and Izzy snapped her gaze back to the redhead she was in love with “what’s so funny?” Clary smiled fondly and ran a hand down Izzy’s cheek “you're doing it again, you’re watching them kiss like you might see something you haven’t before. It’s adorable but unnerving, what is it? Why have you been watching them so intently?” Izzy sighed and looked up at Clary, a small smile on her lips “they kiss in so many different ways, I just…..I never noticed that there was so many ways to kiss someone….” she shrugged and ran a hand through her hair. Clary looked confused for a second before realization dawned on her and she nodded “oh.” 

~~

Isabelle stopped in Magnus and Alec’s bedroom doorway when she heard mumbles coming from her big brother and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips, Magnus was still asleep, the blanket pulled up to his chin and Alec’s pillow clutched tightly in his arms and to his nose. Alec was standing in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He had his uniform on, the only thing missing being his badge and gun. 

“Aleecc” Magnus whined and curled into a tighter ball on the bed, Alec finished brushing his teeth and approached the bed, leaning across his side of it “I already told you I’m not calling off,” he chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly when his boyfriend made a small huff of protest “I’ll see you when I get home.” Magnus nodded, eyes still closed and a small pout in place but still shifting a bit so he could meet Alec’s lips. Alec pressed his hand to Magnus’s cheek and kissed him almost lazily. 

When he pulled away Magnus groaned and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer and pressing his lips sloppily against Alec’s cheek “I love you” he didn’t pull away from Alec when he said it, he kept his lips on Alec’s, his breath ghosting over Alec’s face. Alec smiled and pressed another kiss against his boyfriend’s lips “I love you too, even if you have awful morning breath.” 

Magnus smiled and pressed closer to Alec, his eyes finally opening although he still looked exhausted. They looked like they were having trouble pulling apart, when one made a move to leave the other would quickly find an excuse to pull them back in for another kiss. Izzy knew that they wouldn’t let go of each other unless someone stepped in and made them pull apart.

Izzy knew that she was going to have to be the bad guy. 

She coughed to catch their attention but at first they didn’t seem to hear her, too absorbed in kissing to realize they were being watched. She slammed her hand against the wall and Alec sprung backwards, not expecting it. He fell off the bed and landed on his ass on the floor, Magnus laughed before shifting to glance over the side of the bed. 

“You have work in,” Izzy pretended to look at the nonexistent wrist watch on her wrist “five minutes, big brother.”

~~

Isabelle was curled up on the couch, her eyes drooping and her mind not at all on the movie she’d put in. It was date night and Clary had been puking all night so they’d canceled. Her girlfriend was currently passed out in their room and Izzy couldn’t help but worry about her. She had been burning up when Iz took her temperature. She would have gone to bed to lay down with her but she was terrified she’d wake her up, Clary had had trouble falling to sleep all day and Izzy wasn’t about to be the reason she woke up again. 

She reached over and picked up the remote, turning the TV off and burrowing into the couch cushions to fall to sleep. 

~~

She had been close to falling asleep but she woke back up when she heard the apartment door open and then two pairs of feet shuffle in, quiet laughter coming from them. 

Alec and Magnus where back from their date and they didn’t seem to notice that she was on the couch. 

Magnus had his arms around Alec’s neck, his whole body arching into Alec with every long drawn out kiss. Alec’s arms were wrapped tightly around Magnus’s waist and he was walking him backwards, stumbling over pieces of furniture and laughing quietly.

“We’re-,” Magnus gasped when Alec pressed him into the wall next to their room and pressed his mouth against the side of Magnus’s neck “-going to wake your sister and biscuit.”

Alec chuckled, his voice muffled “No I won’t, we just have to be quiet.” 

Izzy was slightly alarmed as she watched her brother press gentle kisses to Magnus’s skin and rough kisses to his lips. She wanted to say something, afraid that they were going to start undressing in the hallway but she couldn’t form words. She was entranced in how gentle they were, and in the amount of passion they kissed with. Magnus was arched into Alec, his hands buried in her brothers dark hair and his head against the wall, his eyes closed and small gasps sounding from him. Alec was pressed flush against his, one hand up his shirt and flat against his stomach, the other gripping his waist. 

“We should take this to our room-” Magnus breathed, his voice hoarse and Alec nodded from where he had his face buried in Magnus’s neck.

“I love you Alexander Lightwood-” Magnus sighed and ran his hand through Alec’s hair, her brother came up for air, a bright smile on his lips “I love you more Magnus Bane.” Magnus let out a huffed laugh “I’m going to marry you one day, I hope you know that.” Alec’s smile softened and he pressed a lazy kiss to Magnus’s lips “I wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

They stumbled to the side, still kissing feverently and finally found their doorknob and disappeared into their room.

Isabelle stayed stunned silent, she couldn’t help but wonder…...Did they just get engaged? 

~~

She crawled into her bed and ran a finger down Clary’s cheek, her girlfriend’s eyes fluttered and she smiled softly “Izzy,” she mumbled, her voice a hoarse mess. Isabelle wrapped her arms around Clary and pulled her closer “sorry to wake you beautiful.” 

Clary giggled meekly and buried her nose in her chest “you didn’t” she pressed a kiss to Izzy’s shoulder and yawned. 

“You’ll never believe what I just witnessed,” Izzy chuckled lightly and ran a hand through Clary’s hair. Clary hummed in acknowledgement “and what would that be love?”  

“Magnus just told Alec that he was going to marry him one day and Alec said he wouldn’t have it any other way…” Izzy breathed, looking down at Clary, who seemed a lot more awake than she had been “wait,” she stated “does that mean- I mean- are they-” Izzy giggled and kissed her forehead “I have no clue.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Any Constructive Criticism?
> 
> Please hit that kudos button my dears, or leave a lovely comment! It would be much appreciated! Stay Perfect! Much Love!


End file.
